Our Little Beast
by BlueBumbler
Summary: A normal day of Guy and Lee's life with their son, Metal. This is my second Metal oneshot, and this one explores the idea of Guy being Metal's father, and Lee being his mother due to a jutsu developed by Tsunade, which has been explained somewhat in my fic Merry Christmas, Gaara.


The training field was alive with the sounds of sparring, currently being used by its most common inhabitants. Many said that this was the natural habitat of the Leaf's fiercest beasts, and they were not far from the truth. This was where they felt the most alive, the most free. The training field was their refuge from the daily life of the crowded village streets - which had become much more crowded in recent years.

Guy remembered when the village had been smaller, when he hadn't had to worry so much about what kind of people lived here. Of course the Leaf had always had its bad apples, but now people were coming from all over the place to live here, or even just to visit. With the increase of people had come an increase in crime. The hidden villages weren't so hidden anymore, and Guy missed the days when they were. Especially now that he had a family to worry about.

His attention shifted, watching as Lee, his lover and student, sparred with their little one. Metal was only six, but he already showed the determination and burning passion of youth that Guy and Lee were known for. He happily took to training and sparring, and was eager to learn all that he could in the field of taijutsu. He had not shown any aptitude for ninjutsu yet, but Lee and Guy didn't mind that at all. Lee had grown up into a splendid ninja over the years, just as Guy had known he would, without ninjutusu or genjutsu, and they were confident that their son would do the same. Metal didn't need those things to succeed, and they didn't want him to feel as though he did. He was perfect just the way he was.

Lee blocked one of Metal's kicks and smiled proudly. "That is very good Metal. You are progressing very quickly! But, you need to widen your stance and bend your knees more." he reminded lovingly.

Metal smiled up at his mother with a little blush on his round cheeks. "Right!" The little one looked down at his feet as he settled down into the stance that his mother had shown him many times. "Like this?"

The older smiled as he knelt down before his son and began to gently correct him. Placing his hands around Metal's waist, he guided him down into a lower crouch before then scooting his legs farther apart. "There. Your center of gravity is lower this way, and makes you more stable. You will be able to block hits more efficiently this way. Also, with a steadier stance, you will get more power and force out of your attacks."

The little nodded firmly in understanding as he looked down at himself, trying to memorize the positioning of his body. "Okay. Thank you, Momma." said the little one as he looked back up at his mother with a sweet smile.

Lee smiled warmly. "You are welcome, sweetheart. Now, let us get back to sparring!" he encouraged as he got back into his own fighting stance.

"Right!" Metal said enthusiastically.

Guy gave a broad smile, laughing joyfully at their enthusiasm. He couldn't stand just watching anymore. "That's my hot-blooded family! Let's all three of us spar together!"

Lee and Metal both perked up at that, their smiles bright and excited. Guy often sparred with them, but only one at a time. He had been worried that Metal was too little to keep up and that he would get hurt. He must have decided that Metal had progressed enough to safely spar with them both.

"Yes, Guy sensei!" said Lee cheerfully.

Metal took Lee's hand. "I want to be on Momma's team!"

The fact that Metal had the instinct to work as a team to take down a powerful opponent made Guy smile proudly. "Only six years old and already mastering teamwork! You're on the road to becoming a splendid ninja already!" Guy exclaimed as he swooped in to scoop Metal up into his arms, spinning him in a circle before hugging him tight to his chest.

The little one giggled with glee as he curled into his father's chest. "Lord Hokage says that teamwork and perseverance are the most important things for a ninja!"

Guy laughed. "That's right! Such an observant little thing you are!"

Lee smiled as he watched his husband and son. "He is progressing quickly in all of his training. He is a very smart little ninja in training!" he said proudly, laughing when Metal reached out for him. He plucked the little one from Guy's arms and hugged him to his chest.

"I will be the strongest ninja ever!" Metal declared determinedly with a confident smile.

Guy chuckled and smirked. "Really? Well, you and your mother have to beat me in battle before that can happen." he said in a playfully threatening tone.

Lee smirked as he knelt down to set Metal on his feet. "This is a very powerful opponent. Do you think you are ready to face him in battle?" he asked grimly, playing along with Guy's game.

Metal grinned up at his mother confidently. "We can do it, Momma! I know we can beat him if we work as a team!"

Those words made Lee beam happily at his son. "Right! Let us attack with all our might!" he said as he stood up and settled into his fighting stance, his smile warming when Metal did the same at his side. It may just be a game of sparring, but fighting alongside his son filled him with pride. One day, he knew that they would all three be fighting side by side in a real battle against a real foe.

Guy got into his own fighting stance and smiled to see the pride in Lee's eyes. He understood what his husband was feeling, the deep joy and pride of fighting alongside his family. Today it was just a game, but later, when Metal had grown up a little more and become a genin, they might all fight side by side against a true enemy. And with how quickly their little beast was advancing and becoming stronger, he almost pitied anyone who would make himself an enemy of the Leaf's three wild beasts.

They sparred until the sun fell below the horizon. The last glimmers of light were highlighting the falling darkness in reds and purples and deep blues. The stars were beginning to flicker in the growing darkness, the moon reflecting the light of the sun as night slowly fell.

Guy and Lee enjoyed the sight as they walked home together, Metal sleeping in his father's arms. They were all exhausted but deeply satisfied, the deep ache in their muscles leaving them with the comfortable feeling of fulfillment.

"We kept him out too late..." Lee noted with a soft, sympathetic smile as he looked at their sleeping child.

Guy chuckled as he glanced at his husband. "Maybe, but it was worth it. Sparring together was amazing. He's gotten so strong already." he mused with a warm smile as he gazed down on their little one, holding him tighter in his arms.

"He has. He will be a powerful ninja one day, just like his father." Lee agreed lovingly.

"And his mother." Guy reminded him. "You have become very strong. Maybe even stronger than me."

Lee couldn't help but blush softly at the praise he received, chuckling, "No, I do not think I have surpassed you, sensei. I do not think I ever will."

Guy shook his head. "You will, you just don't want to admit it." he mused. "My springtime can't last forever. In fact, I think it's already starting to ebb."

Lee pouted. "That is not true, sensei. You still have plenty of youth left." he said firmly. "During our sparring session today, you were just as strong and sharp as you have always been. Metal and I together could not defeat you."

The older chuckled to hear those words, giving his lover a smile. "We weren't fighting at our full potential though. But, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just feeling old because Metal reminds me so much of you when you were little. That was so long ago..." He looked at his lover with a warm smile. "Look at you now. All grown up and in the full bloom of your youth. I'm so proud of the ninja you've become. I've always been proud of you."

He smiled warmly, bashfully. "I am only the ninja I am today because of you, sensei." he said quietly as he moved to walk closer to his husband, their hips brushing faintly.

"No. You achieved your goal through effort and the strength of your own heart. I just gave you the courage you needed to keep pushing forward." Guy murmured lovingly before leaning over to place a kiss to Lee's cheek.

Lee smiled warmly and pressed himself tight against Guy's side. As they walked, he turned his gaze upwards to the still darkening sky. The sun had almost fallen completely below the horizon and the stars were more clearly visible, despite the bright lights of the village in the near distance.

"It is a beautiful night... I am glad that we stayed out late." he sighed contentedly.

Guy nodded in agreement as he cast his gaze upwards as well. "Mm. So am I."

They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying the walk home and each other's company, before Metal's tired voice spoke up softly and caught their attention.

"Momma... Papa... I am hungry..." he said quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he remained relaxed in his father's arms.

The two looked at their son with sympathetic smiles and Lee was the first to speak, "I will make dinner when we get home. And then you will need a bath and bed."

Metal pouted a little. "But I just had a nap... I can stay up longer."

Guy shook his head with an amused smile. "No, you need sleep. Otherwise, you won't be in top condition tomorrow for more training and sparring! Maybe you and your mother will actually beat me if you get enough rest." he encouraged.

The pout turned into a tired smile. "Okay! Me and Momma will sleep great tonight then! We will beat you tomorrow!" he said as enthusiastically as he could manage with his voice still heavy with sleep.

"That's the spirit, my little beast!" he laughed happily as he hugged his son closer to his chest.

It wasn't long before the three reached their home. After entering, Lee slipped off his sandals and hurried into the kitchen to wash up and begin preparing dinner. Guy walked into the living room and gently sat Metal down on the couch.

With a kiss to his forehead, Guy petted over the little one's shiny hair. "I'm going to help with dinner. We'll call you when it's ready." he said before leaving for the kitchen. Upon entering, he smiled to see Lee rushing to pull out everything they needed, clearly in a hurry since he had such a late start.

Walking up behind him, Guy gently wrapped his arms around Lee's waist. "Let me help you." he whispered into Lee's ear, feeling the younger shinobi shiver softly in response.

Lee smiled over his shoulder at Guy. "You do not have to. But, I will appreciate your help and your company."

Guy placed a little kiss to his husband's ear before drawing back to begin helping with dinner. They moved together with the ease of a well oiled machine as they put together the familiar ingredients that ultimately made curry. It was a routine that they went through several nights a week, unless Guy was kept busy and got home late after Lee had already finished preparing dinner.

Metal was watching tv in the living room, and Guy took that as a sign that it was safe to flirt a little. While they cooked, they talked quietly and occasionally brushed their hips together, letting touches linger just a little longer than they should. Guy whispered into Lee's ear when they passed each other, telling him how gorgeous he was and what he wanted to do to him later. He loved watching Lee blush and giggle, loved the things his younger lover would whisper back to him.

It wasn't long until dinner was finished, and Lee whispered into Guy's ear, "After we put Metal to bed, I would like to take a shower together..." His suggestion seemed innocent enough, but his eyes were heavy lidded, their obsidian depths burning with desire that made a shiver shoot down Guy's spine.

Unable to resist, Guy pulled Lee into his arms and crushed their lips together. The silky feeling of Lee's lips against his own made him moan quietly, and he slipped his tongue into that warm, sweet mouth. He rubbed their tongues together, tasting the unique sweetness that was Lee. It was such an addictive taste. Lee was like his own personal drug, his addiction. He would never get enough of him.

Slowly, he pulled back to break their kiss with a soft, wet sound, smiling lustfully at Lee. "I look forward to it." he rumbled quietly as he caressed a hand down Lee's back to his perky butt, groping and caressing appreciatively.

Lee let out a soft breath of pleasure, placing his hands on Guy's chest. "S-sensei, please, do not tease me like this. I-I have to go get Metal for dinner." he pleaded halfheartedly, lust rising in his voice. If Guy kept teasing him like this, he was going to get hard, and that would be embarrassing and uncomfortable...

Guy chuckled softly, his warm breath ghosting over Lee's lips. "Sorry. It's just hard to keep from ravishing you."

Lee smiled softly, his cheeks flushed as he started to pull back from the embrace. "You will get to do that later. I promise." he whispered before turning away.

He walked to the doorway that attached the kitchen to the living room and called out to their son. "Metal, dinner is ready. Go wash up."

Metal gave a sound of compliance as he slid off of the couch and hurried off down the hall to the bathroom. After washing his hands, he scurried into the kitchen and gave a smile. "That smells good. I am starving!" he said as he climbed up into his seat at the table.

Lee ladled some of the curry into the little one's plate with a chuckle. "It is past dinner time. It is no wonder you are so hungry. I am sorry that we were out so late."

Metal took his chopsticks as he gazed hungrily at his dinner. "I liked it. It was so much fun sparring with you and Papa! I want to do it again tomorrow!" he said before beginning to shovel the delicious food into his mouth.

Guy grinned as he gave a laugh. "Of course we'll all spar together again tomorrow! I'm eager to see if you two can beat me or not!"

"But we have to get Metal home earlier tomorrow." Lee insisted with a smile.

"Of course, of course." Guy chuckled.

Metal pouted. "But Momma..."

"No buts. You need sleep. It is not good for your body to be up so late too many nights in a row." Lee explained in a loving but firm tone that showed he was not accepting any further arguments.

Metal hated that tone, especially when it was used to keep him from doing something he really wanted to do. "Okay..."

Guy grinned to himself as he ate his dinner. Lee could be a strict mother when he needed to be. "Don't worry Metal, we'll have plenty of time to train and spar tomorrow, without staying out too late."

The little one smiled softly. "All right. Momma and I will beat you tomorrow!"

That got a laugh from Guy. "That's the spirit!"

It didn't take them long to finish dinner, and Lee got the leftovers put away while Guy cleaned the table. Metal remained in his seat, looking as though he was falling asleep. The poor thing was so exhausted.

Lee smiled warmly as he scooped Metal up into his arms. "Come on. Let us get you cleaned up and put to bed." he whispered before placing a kiss to his son's cheek and starting out of the kitchen.

Metal tiredly snuggled into his mother's chest, closing his eyes. "Mmm... Sleepy..."

"I know sweetheart. Your bath will not take long." he promised with a sympathetic smile.

After entering the bathroom, he set Metal on his feet and began running the bath. Once the water adjusted to a good temperature, he put in the plug and left the water running to go and retrieve Metal's pajamas, which was just a long night shirt. Metal had inherited Lee's preferred form of sleepwear.

When he returned to the bathroom, Metal was already undressed and sitting in the tub of warm water. Lee placed the clothes on the counter before kneeling at the tub and taking a clean wash cloth. "I will just wash you off tonight. We will wash your hair tomorrow." he said as he soaped up the cloth before beginning to clean the little one.

Metal mumbled out a tired response before yawning. His eyes slipped closed as he was washed, reveling in the wonderful feeling. The warmth of the water was so cozy, he almost felt like he could go to sleep right here...

Lee cleaned the little one up quickly and efficiently. It didn't take him long at all to get him clean and rinsed off, and he gently lifted him out of the tub once he was finished. Lee chuckled at the way Metal shivered, the air in the bathroom chilly compared to the warm bath water. "Let me get you dried off." he mused as he wrapped a towel around the little one and began to do just that.

Metal shivered and hunkered up a little under the towel, letting his mother dry him off without complaint. "It is cold Momma..."

"I know. Just a little longer." he promised lovingly. Once done drying him, Lee prompted Metal to lift his arms before slipping the long night shirt down over him. "There you go. Now step into these." Lee said as he helped his little one into his underpants.

After getting Metal dressed, Lee quickly brushed his son's teeth, had him wash out his mouth, and then ushered him into his bedroom, where Metal crawled into bed without complaint.

With a yawn, Metal curled up on the soft mattress as he nuzzled into his pillow. "Do you think we will beat Papa tomorrow?"

Lee chuckled as he pulled the sheets up over Metal and tucked him in. "Maybe, if you get a good nights sleep."

Guy's voice spoke up from the doorway as he stepped inside with a warm smile. "You'll have to rest up good to be in top physical condition tomorrow." he said as he came to stand at Metal's bedside, smiling down on his son proudly. "Papa will have to get a good nights sleep too to stand a chance against the two of you." he chortled with a grin.

Metal smiled tiredly as he reached up for a hug. "Sleep good, Papa. I wanna fight you at your best."

Those words made him so proud that he thought his heart would burst. He dipped down to hug Metal so tightly that he lifted him out of his covers a little. He kissed his forehead lovingly. "I will. And I won't hold back, so you better be ready." he warned playfully with a grin, getting a precious, exhausted little giggle in response. "Good night, my little beast. Sleep tight." he whispered as he laid him back down in his bed, covering him back up and tucking him in again.

"Night Papa, love you." he said before reaching for his hug from Lee.

Lee slipped into Metal's arms softly and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Good night, little star. I love you." he whispered warmly before pulling back from the hug when Guy turned out the lights.

Metal yawned once more, snuggling up under his soft blankets. "Love you, Momma." he mumbled tiredly, his eyelids drooping. It was hard to stay awake in the comfortable darkness that was ever so invitingly called him to sleep.

Lee smiled warmly as he walked to the door, guided by the light that filtered in from the hallway. Very quietly, he pulled the door closed before turning to his husband with a loving smile. "Shall we take our shower now?" he asked quietly.

Returning that warm, loving smile, Guy slipped his arms around Lee's waist and pulled him close. "Yes, in a moment." he whispered as he gazed deep into Lee's eyes, trailing a hand up from his lover's side to his smooth throat, and then up to cup his cheek.

The younger shivered under the touch, his gaze becoming half-lidded. "Sensei..?" he breathed out curiously, a small blush heating his cheeks as he gazed back into his husband's eyes.

Guy caressed Lee's cheek, cherishing the feel of his soft, warm skin beneath his fingers. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life, and to have a son like Metal. You've made my life perfect."

The red tinting Lee's cheeks darkened and his smile warmed. "I feel the same way... I am so happy to have met you, to have become a part of your life."

Slowly, he pulled back from Guy's hold and took his hand, beginning to lead him to the bathroom. "Let us go take our shower..." he suggested, his sweet smile holding a promise of things to come. He hadn't forgotten about the plans they had made while preparing dinner.

Guy smiled as he let himself be pulled toward the bathroom, a shiver of anticipation going up his spine. "It's a good thing we had Lady Tsunade undo the jutsu that let you get pregnant... Otherwise, we'd have a lot of little beasts running around." he mused teasingly.

Lee nipped his bottom lip as he slipped into the bathroom, pulling Guy with him. "I would not be apposed to that... But, for now, one little beast is enough." he said with a smile that was both loving and lustful.

The older gave a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around his husband. "Maybe someday..." he purred into Lee's ear as he reached around to grasp the zipper of Lee's jumpsuit, slowly pulling it down. Once fully unzipped, the suit started to slip off of Lee's shoulders, revealing the soft curve of his neck, and the tempting dip of his chest.

Unable to resist, Guy leaned in to kiss the tender flesh, making Lee shiver in delight and let out a soft moan. Guy kissed up from Lee's neck to his earlobe, nipping the sensitive flesh faintly as he pulled the door closed behind them and locked it, ensuring that they wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

 **This one is obviously an alternate universe from my Lee/Gaara stories. I love both ships so much, it's hard for me to pin down which one I like the most! I think Lee and Gaara are more canon together, the same with Guy and Kakashi, but I have a weakness for Lee and Guy. Anyway, this is a oneshot that explores Guy being Metal's father. Also, I know that Guy would be in the wheelchair by now, but it hurts me in the heart too much... We'll just say that that didn't happen, or that Tsunade or someone healed him up. Guy deserves better than that. He's too active, energetic, and full of youth to be stuck in a wheelchair!**

 **This one was requested by Vians Hearty. Thank you for the suggestion!**


End file.
